1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support stands that are designed to serve as a support for a decorative display such as a Christmas tree and more specifically relates to a support stand that causes the decorative display to rotate in a circular fashion and has an electrical source of supply for the display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Support stands for decorative displays such as Christmas trees have long been known and a variety of different embodiments of such stands are available. With respect to stands used to support decorative displays, such as Christmas trees, that include electrical lighting, the use of a stand that causes the display to rotate provides a problem of supplying electrical power to the lighting in a fashion that does not cause electrical cords to become wrapped around the display during its rotation.
A number of prior art devices have been developed to provide rotation for Christmas trees or other types of decorative display requiring electrical power. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,886 issued to Wang and U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,569 issued to Sofy both illustrate rotating stand assemblies that include rotatable platforms for supporting the trunk of a decorative display. Other types of support stands for decorative displays are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,320,327 B1 and 5,713,554, as well as UK Patent Application No. 9224079.5 published May 18, 1994. Although the foregoing prior art devices provide rotating supports for decorative displays, they do not appear to be designed to handle larger types of displays that are not only tall but are also heavy and they are not fashioned in an attractive ornamental fashion so as to enhance the overall appearance of the decorative display.